Date
by evilbunnygirl93
Summary: Reita and Die both had a blind date on the same day, but the date they went on was never supposed to happen! Warnings: Smut. Bands: Gazette, Dir en Grey. Pairing: DiexReita
1. Part 1

Brown eyes fluttered open as the rays of sun hit his back. The blonde slowly sat up on his knees and looked over at the man he slept with last night. Young and handsome, his hair was short, but sprawled all over his face. His body was fit, in better shape than most, and stronger than most. He envied those muscles, but knew that he didn't have the time to earn them. Not with band going so great and being busy all the time. He rarely got out and had a night of fun anymore. He could hear the other groaning as he opened his eyes and rubbed his head. He looked up at the man in his bed and blinked a few times.

"What…what are you doing here?"

The blonde suddenly felt empty. "We had sex last night." He stated bluntly.

"Eh?" The man sat up and grabbed his head. "No, no, no. I…we…I don't even know your name. We were drunk and there is no way I would have sex with you if I was sober."

Reita kissed his teeth as he got out of bed. "So taking a shower is out of the question, huh?" He said, picking up his clothes.

The man scratched his head. "Get dressed and get out, my boyfriend will be here soon."

Reita quickly did as was told and headed down to catch a cab. Once he caught one, he gave his address and slammed the door shut. 'They're all the same. They all nice a flirty in the bar, but when they wake up, they freak out. Even the guys I had dates with and was sober with, denied me afterwards or threw me to the side. I was either a good fuck or they said that they were straight. Whatever. I can't find anybody anywhere.'

The door slammed against the wall as an angry guitarist walked into the studio, catching the other members attentions. The older raven was grumbling to himself as he made his way to a chair and sat down. Kaoru and Toshiya looked at each other, then at their fellow band member.

"What's up with you?"

Die glared up at them. "Fucking bitch. I swear, all she did last night was talk about me and her getting married and me buying everything she wanted. Then she dared to complain about me drinking too much! I was so ready to leave her at that place. Unfortunately, I'd feel bad if I did. So I took her home, hoping to get a good lay. All she did was lay there and answered a text message while I was doing it. It was as if I was boring her!"

The other two member were giggling as their drummer smiled at him. "Maybe you weren't satisfying her."

"Obviously." He muttered, making them laugh louder. It took him a minute to understand that they were laughing at his size. "Shut up you assholes!"

"Dude, what is this like, the third woman that this has happened with?" Kaoru asked

"Fourth."

"Exactly. You suck when you pick out dates. You can't see through them like we can."

"Oh, you think you can do better?"

"I know we can."

Die shook his head. "Whatever."

"Why don't we set you up on a blind date?" Shinya suggested. They all looked at him, but the younger guitarist smiled.

"That's not a bad idea. Die do you trust us enough to set you up on the best date of your life?"

"No…but I get the feeling you're going to set it up anyways. She better not be ugly."

Reita walked into his studio with a scowl on his face. Ruki was the only one in there and was concentrating on his notebook until he saw his friend. He smiled and got up as the blonde set up his bass.

"So how did your date go last night?"

"This one…was a cheater. He made me leave so his boyfriend wouldn't catch us. He also said he wouldn't have fucked me if he was sober. He only had two beers last night so either he's an extreme lightweight, or he just wanted me out of his bed. Doesn't matter, I'm used to being disappointed."

The singer pursed his lips at his sad friend. "What about that one guy…um…Goro…was it?"

"He was gay at night, but straight when he woke up the next morning." Reita shook his head. "I'm about to give up."

"Don't do that! Why don't you let us find you a date?" Ruki said happily. "We tend to have better luck than you."

The blonde glared at him. "I'm perfectly fine with finding my own dates."

"Tell me then, when was the last you had an actual fun date? When was the last time you dated someone for more than one night? When was the last time you had more than a one nightstand?"

"I get it. What makes you think you can find somebody for me?"

"My dear gay friend," Ruki said crossing his legs. "I am an expert in finding dates for my friends. Plus, Aoi was telling me about this awesome guy he met the other day. He said the kid was looking for a boyfriend and was hitting on him. Which crept Aoi out, but you might like him."

"No way." The blonde sighed. "I had…a one nightstand with the guy. He's too pushy and has a jealousy problem. Aoi talked to me about him too you know."

"So pessimistic. I'll make a bet with you. If I find you a good date and you truly enjoy yourself, then you have to go on another date with him. If you don't have a good time, then you can give up or continue your one nights stands if you wish."

The bassist looked at Ruki for a second. The little shit had that smartass smirk on his face that made him think he was right about everything. If he won the bet, he would be alone and miserable again, then go off having sex with strangers. If he lost, he would have to go on a second date. What did he have to lose?

That Friday, he had a date with this mysterious man and he wanted to make a good impression. He wore a black Luna Sea shirt with tight black jeans; he kept his hair down, only brushing it; he wore a bit of eyeliner and made his thin eyebrows darker. He wore his silver studded belt, hooked the chains to his wallet on his belt loop and placed the money holder in his back pocket. He slipped three black bracelets on his right wrist, two silver ones and a watch on his left wrist. He looked at his reflection and sighed at his face. Ruki had came by only to steal his only three nosebands so he couldn't hide his face. He sighed again before stepping to his door and slipping his black converses on. He grabbed his keys and headed out his door, down to the streets. He was to meet his date at the park down from his apartment at six o' clock. He would be sitting on the third green bench in front of the fountain on the west side. Reita was already feeling nervous as he approached the park. He looked at his watch to find that he was seven minutes late, but Ruki had also said to be a few minutes late anyways. He went through the gates of the park and up the path to the fountain. He looked up to find a handsome man sitting on the third green bench in front of the fountain. He looked familiar, but Reita couldn't place it. His short raven hair shined in the sunlight, his shirt fit nicely on his muscles, and his pants, though baggy, showed off his long legs, but hid the black boots he had on. The man was wearing large sunglasses, his wrists shined from the bracelets he was wearing. Reita swallowed hard before approaching the man and smiling.

"Hi."

The raven looked up at him. "Um…hi?"

"Are you…are you the one I was supposed to meet here?"

"Eh…blind date?"

The blonde shook his head, trying not to blush. "Yeah."

"You've got to be kidding me!" He stood up angrily with a blushing face, shocking Reita. "I can't believe I actually trusted those douche bags! I knew I shouldn't have done this. They sent a fucking guy."

The blonde looked down and took a step back. "I-I'm sorry. Maybe I should leave."

The man sighed. "No, I'm sorry. My friends probably thought it would be funny to send me on date with a guy. It was a cruel joke I guess."

"You're…you're not gay?" Reita mumbled.

"No way man…uh…oh, I'm sorry. You were expecting to be on a date with me?"

The bassist shook his head. "Yes. I guess my friends suck at this as much as I do."

The man scratched his head. He felt bad that this man in front of him was tricked into being in a cruel joke as well. "I'm Die."

Reita looked up at him. "Huh?"

"My name is Andou Daisuke, but I'm called Die."

'Why does that sound familiar?' He thought." Suzuki Akira…your name…sounds…ah! You're in a band. Um..what was it…Dir...Dir en grey. Yeah, my friend listens to your music sometimes."

"Yep. That's me. Pretty cool to be on a date with a rock star, huh?"

"What?" Reita cocked his head to the side.

"Well, you were expecting a date so let's go on one, but more like getting to know each other so we can be friends."

"Ok. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's get a beer."

They caught the bus and rode to the bar of Die's choice. They sat silently on the ride there and it made it a bit awkward between them. However, they got off together and walked into the busy club. They walked up to the bar sat on the stools as the bartender came by to take their order. Both bought a beer then sat there for a moment in silence again.

Die sighed. "Sorry, about all this."

Reita shrugged his shoulders. "I'm use to it."

"Eh? Why?"

"I go out with a guy, next day they're completely different and I get rejected. I wasn't really expected this, but I really didn't expect it to work out anyways."

The raven felt bad. "Sorry. Maybe your luck will change after hanging out with me."

"It's possible."

"So, what do you do?"

Reita smiled. "I'm a bassist."

"Oh, you're in a band?"

The blonde felt a mental punch to his face. Yeah he wasn't wearing his noseband, but was it really that hard for people not to recognize him? "Yep."

"That's really cool. I bet you have a lot of fun."

"Tons. Though we've been pretty busy. You know what it's like, I mean you've been through it."

Die smiled as he took another drink. "Yeah. It was a blast, still is too. So tell me about your band."

The blonde smiled. "My singer set up this date. He always wants to help us out with our problems and gets involved. He still steals my cigarettes when he runs out. My best friend is our lead guitarist, we've known each for a long time. We still pull pranks on each other too. Our drummer does all of our schedules and run us around until we pass out. He cares a lot for us and the band. Our other guitarist is crazy, but so much fun to hang out with. If he were gay…I can't have those thoughts."

The raven scratched his head again, forgetting this guy was that _way_. It got silent between them again, making the bassist feel like he shouldn't have said that last sentence. They finished their drinks and ordered another round. Sloshing the liquid around, Die smiled. "So tell about yourself."

Reita smiled a bit. "Only if you tell me about yourself as well."

"Sure."

For the next few hours, the two told each other about how they lived, pets, their childhood, their recent problems, their past problems, cars, music on several occasions, and things they've done with their friends. They spoke about heartbreaks, amazing dates, fun times, sad times, mad times, crazy times. They joked around, played some games and just had fun. Now they were laughing their asses about a time Die tricked Shinya into thinking it was going to snow indoors at one of their lives.

"It can't believe he was actually gullible enough to fall for it." Die laughed. The blonde beside was giggling as he sat his empty bottle to the side and waited for another one.

"What did he do when he found out it wasn't going to happen?"

The raven shook his head. "He whined to me, saying I lied to him. It took me forever to convince that it was impossible for it to happen in the first place. He's a silly goose."

Reita started laughed for no reason, making the guitarist burst out laughing as well. It took them a few minutes to calm down and Die looked into his half empty beer when he did. He looked at the time on his watch and sighed. The blonde looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Die smiled. "Nothing. I'm just happy we had this beer together. I had fun."

"Had?"

The other shook his head. "I need head home. We've been here for four hours already."

Reita shook his head. "Yeah, I have a busy day tomorrow. Can I give you my number? We could go drinking again sometime."

"Sound great." The guitarist smiled. The blonde wrote his number down on a napkin and handed it over. They paid for their bills before walking out of the bar. They started walking down the side walk to the closest bus stop, hoping they hadn't missed the last one.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time." Reita admitted. "Thank you."

The raven smiled. "Me too. Thank you, too. I hope we can hang out again soon." Die giggled a bit before his eyes came across a dog sitting on the pavement. "Doggie! Let's catch it!"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders and ran after the guitarist to capture this dog he saw. The poor stray was frightened when she saw the two running towards her. She yelped and started running away. "Wait for us doggie!" Reita giggled.

The laughed as they ran down the road, losing their breathes soon after. They slowed to a stop, letting the stray get away while they were hunched over, gasping for air and laughing. They huffed as they straightened up.

"We past the bus stop." Reita said. He went to turn as they started walking, but part of the sidewalk was raised causing him to trip. He yelped as he started falling, but the raven quickly grabbed a hold of him and held him up. Reita found himself clenching the other's shirt, his body pressed up against him as his feet were off balance. He looked up into the other's eyes and felt his face heating up. He couldn't stop himself. He rubbed Die's cheek as he raised up and kissed his lips. The guitarist's eyes grew wide as shock stunned his body from moving. Reita slowly opened his eyes as he carefully pulled away from the soft lips. He looked up into the surprised face and suddenly felt scared.

"I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm so stupid." He whimpered pulled away, but before he could get out of the other's hold, the raven had pulled his head back into another kiss. The blonde moaned as he felt the other's tongue force it's way inside his mouth. He looked at the closed eyes and blushing cheeks of the other man. He relaxed, closing his eyes, he allowed the man to kiss him and he kissed back as he snaked his arms around Die's neck, pulling them closer. The innocent kiss turned more passionate, then more lustful and sloppy every minute that past. They finally pulled away to look at each other in the eyes. The guitarist rubbed the blonde's blushing cheek before going down for another kiss.

Die kicked the door to his flat open as he and the bassist continued to make out as they walked in. He closed the door as they threw off their shoes, but the raven got impatient. He started attacking Reita's lips again, making them lose balance and fall onto the hard floor, but that didn't stop them. The blonde rubbed his legs against the elder's thigh as they continued their make-out session. Die started rubbing against the bassist's body, making him moan through their kiss. Reita rubbed his hands under the raven's shirt, feeling the hard muscles that were built there. He slowly raised the shirt, forcing the guitarist to break from the kiss to take it off. Reita sat up with him and started kissing on his chest as he rubbed his fingers all over it. Die threw his head back, feeling the soft lips press against his skin and the rough fingers grazing his side. He moved his hand down and lifted the blonde's chin up, making him pull away. The guitarist leaned down to plant another kiss, forcing them back on the floor. Reita kissed back, unbuckling the pants of the other. He slipped his cold hand into the warm space and gripped the hardening prize inside. Die moaned into the kiss and thrusted, telling the blonde to do more. The bassist started stroking the cock while pressing his own clothed covered one against the taller man. He started unbuckling his own jeans to pleasure himself, but his hand was swiped away. Die looked down with a blood red face as he slipped his large hand into the blonde's pants. Reita moaned, feeling the calloused fingers grip him and pleasure him as well. It felt amazingly hot as they kissed, thrusted and rubbed each other. The blonde finally pulled away, taking heavy breathes and shaky moans. Die smiled down at him before standing up and pulling the other up with him. They stumbled to the couch where the raven sat and Reita got on his knees. He looked up at the guitarist, who pulled out his erection and patted his thigh, making the other smiled. The blonde crawled between the legs and rubbed the thighs before bringing the member closer to his face. He gave it a few good strokes before he kissed up it and gave it a good lick. He kissed the tip, then brought his lips around it, making Die shutter with delight. He gave it a suck before moving his head around in a circle, then swirling his tongue as he did so. The older man moaned as he gripped the blonde hair. The raven felt his body heat up as sensations shot through his body faster and faster. He looked down to watch Reita suck down, taking more into his mouth as he pumped the base. Die never knew he could find a man sucking a dick erotic, but damn this was hot to him. He thrusted a few times when he got overexcited, but tried to stay calm, however, the bassist was pro at what he was doing. Reita finally pulled off, disappointing the raven, but the other was soon standing and dropping his pants to the floor. The blonde kicked them to the side before taking his own two fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. He got back on his knees and pulled them out, rubbing them together to make sure they were nice and wet. He moved them behind him and carefully slip them in, making himself moan. Die watched as the other's face turned blood red and thrusted his own fingers deep inside himself. Reita moaned out, but silenced himself by wrapping his lips around the raven's cockhead. The guitarist threw his head back on the couch as he felt the tongue work its magic on his member. This was definitely new to him, but he loved it. He loved every second, every moan, gasp, thrust, lick, and suck of this. He gripped the blonde's hair and started thrusting harder into the mouth. Reita finally pulled his head away and gasped for air. He looked up at the raven as he slipped his fingers out. As if they were thinking the same thing, they both stood up and looked over at the bed across the room. Die grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged him over to it where he pushed the younger one onto his back. The raven removed his remaining clothes before crawling on top of the other man. They started kissing again as their hands started exploring each other's bodies. The guitarist soon pulled away only to suck down on Reita's pale neck, making him moan. He felt the younger's hands graze his back as he slowly moved down his chest to the nipple. He licked it lightly before biting down on it, making Reita yelp in ecstasy. He raised up and licked up to the bassist's neck where he planted a soft kiss.

"I want to fuck you so bad." Die whispered.

The blonde raised up to his ear. "Then why don't you?" He licked the shell of the ear before lightly biting onto it, making the other grunt. The raven pushed him down, but made him scoot up closer to the headboard. He reached into the nightstand to pull out some lube and a condom. Reita opened his legs up and raised them up a little. "I already prepared myself."

The raven shook his head, grabbing the condom packet. Ripping it open with his teeth, he started moving himself between the sexy limbs that gave him access to the most sinful things. He stared down at the sweaty body as he encased his member. He grabbed the lube and squirted a good amount in his hand to coat himself with. This may be first time with a man, but it wasn't his first time doing anal. He looked at the puckering entrance, then at the blonde he was about have sex with. Reita blushed as he raised his hips a little. His arms already gripping at Die's shoulders. The raven leaned over more so the other could get a better grip and so he could place himself. He was about to have a forbidden fruit that had already been plucked from its tree. The impureness was there, yet he couldn't help, but take a bite. He closed his eyes as he started pushing in. Reita's grip tightened the deeper he penetrated until the blonde was clawing at him with a shivering moan. Die's own body trembled from the euphoric warmth taking over his body even though it was only engulfed at on spot. He looked down at the man beneath him, looking at his flushing cheeks and heavy breathes made this much hotter. The blonde pulled Die's head down into a breathtaking kiss and the raven couldn't take it anymore. He slowly pulled out and thrusted back in, making them both moan. Their bodies slowly rubbed each other as their kisses were rough, yet their hands were gently holding each other. More sweat formed each passing moment, but it helped their bodies slide against each other. Their hair stuck to their faces and each other's faces as the liquid built up. The heat they emitted only further stimulated their senses beyond control. Lips met lips, then skin, then back to lips and tongues fought as their bodies held a peaceful pleasure. Their tangled fingers, though sweaty, couldn't slip apart. As their chests rubbed against each other they felt each other's strong heartbeats. The pulsing sensations only grew, forcing their kisses to break apart from moans of bliss. Reita sucked his mouth down on Die's salty shoulder to muffle his own moans. The raven gasped as his thrusts started getting shorter and harder. The bassist whimpered in pleasure as he felt the ending coming soon. He squeezed the other's hand and sucked harder. Die moaned out loudly as he sped up more. His body started tensing up as the euphoric moment came closer and closer. He leaned down and bit onto Reita's neck thrusting hard one last time. Waves of pure heat shot though his body, down into the pit of his stomach. He gave a few more short thrusts as he felt the waves calming down and sensations falling away. He finally opened his eyes and slowly pulled out, making Reita shudder. He pulled the full rubber off and threw it to the side. The blonde moved his hand down to finish himself up, but it was slapped away. He sat up to see Die smiling and moving his hand down to the twitching stem of nerves. Reita moaned out, feeling the other's hand stroking it. He laid back and closed his eyes to concentrate on the hand. It slowed for a moment, but then he could feel the other's heat beside him. He looked over to find Die laying next to him, but still massaging him. The bassist leaned over to suck on the raven's shoulder as he moaned. He gripped the other's arm as it got faster and he started to whimper loudly. He felt a surge of pleasure shoot through him, making his hips thrust into the air. He pulled his mouth away to moan as he shot his seeds onto his own stomach. He thrusted a few more times into the hand before his body finally dropped onto the mattress. They sat there taking deep breaths, their hands still locked together as their eyes fell shut.

The next morning, Reita woke up nice and comfy on Die's shoulder. He smiled as he leaned up and kissed the raven's cheek, making him stir a bit. The blonde blushed as he snuggled closer to the man. Die's eyes finally opened up a little later. He felt the body of another person. He looked down to find a smiling blonde laying on top of him, naked. He blinked a few times before it finally hit him. He slapped himself in the face.

"Oh no. We did 'it', didn't we?"

Reita's smile suddenly disappeared. "Yes."

"Fuck." The raven sat up, forcing the other to do the same. "Suzuki, oh man. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking last night. I really am sorry, but this shouldn't have happened."

'I should have seen this coming.' The blonde looked down, refusing to look at the guy. "It's ok. I shouldn't have started it. I knew you were straight, but I…I was just being stupid. I just thought…I really wanted…I…"

"Suzuki?"

"I have to go. I'm late for work." The bassist jumped off the bed and quickly gathered his clothes from around the couch. Die scratched his head, feeling like total crap. He knew Reita was gay, he knew the man was looking for a relationship, yet he was a total asshole and treated him that way. The raven quickly got up, slipped his pants on and rushed to the door where the blonde was getting ready to leave.

"Suzuki wait." He grabbed the bassist's shoulder and turned only to be shocked by a tear running down his face.

"I have to go." The blonde yelped in a shaky voice. He grabbed his shoes and ran out the door, not even putting them on first. The raven ran his hand through his hair and growled at the closed door.

"Fuck!" He yelled punching it.

Later that day, Reita stepped into his band's studio. He was pretty late, but the expression on his face prevented the members from yelling at him. Instead, they were worried. Ruki approached him first.

"Reita, are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?"

"What's wrong then?" The singer asked.

The blonde glared at him. "Next you set me up a date, make sure he isn't straight! Better yet, don't ever set up a date for me again!"

"Hey calm down." Uruha said softly. He grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him out of the room. They headed out front and sat on a bench. "What happened?"

"I did the one thing I told myself I wouldn't do unless I was serious."

"Rei?"

"I opened to him and I…was so stupid. He told me he was straight. I fucking seduced him, then this morning…"Reita slapped himself in the face. "I felt so comfortable with him. I felt like I could be myself. He was so nice to me, even when he knew my sexuality. He still wanted to be friends. But I fucked it all up. Like I fuck everything else up."

The guitarist simply hugged his friend. "You don't fuck things up. It'll get better. I promise."

Four days have passed and Die's mood hasn't been that great. It was their first meeting of the week and he was ready to blow up. He slammed the door open and glared at the other guitarist and drummer.

"Um…Die?" Kyo was confused. The raven stomped over to the two band mates.

"You fucking assholes!" His loud voice shocked them. "Did you think that shit would be funny?"

The two looked at each other, then at him. Shinya raised a brow. "What would be funny?"

"The date you set up that was supposed to be a chick! You fuckers sent a gay guy!"

The two looked at each other again, before Kaoru responded. "No we didn't dude. We sent Azumi, from filing. She came up to me earlier and said you never showed up. Where the fuck were you and how did you end up with a guy?" He laughed, but Die didn't find it funny at all. His face was red from being slightly embarrassed.

"Fuck it! I'm going home!" The raven growled. He slammed the door shut on his way out and headed down to his car. On the drive home several things popped in his mind. 'That date was never supposed to happen? That man was hurt because we had the same meeting spot, but different dates. I seriously thought it was a prank. I guess should have never took him out, but then he would have never kissed me. We wouldn't have done that. Yeah, it was strange, but the more I think about it, the more I want to do it again.' He blushed when he thought that. He stepped on the gas and rushed back to his flat. When he did finally get there, he rushed up and slammed his door shut. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv, hoping to distract him for at least a minute. He listened to the announcer as she was introducing someone.

"Our special guests of the day are, The Gazette!" The audience clapped at the band stepped onto the stage and took their seats. "The Gazette is rising Visual Kei band who just released a new single."Die's eyes traveled the band members until he fell upon the one with spiky blonde hair. He looked so familiar but continued to listen. "So the question of the day is, 'When's the last time you felt really happy?' We'll start form the left with Reita-san."

The blonde scratched his head and laughed making the raven's mouth drop. "It couldn't be" He muttered, turning the volume up.

The bassist moved in his seat a little. "Last time I was really happy…this past weekend. I had a date."

The audience 'awed' in response. The announcer smiled. "How was it?"

"It was nice. We talked and joked around. It was really fun. I really enjoyed it, however, I wasn't their type. I had to leave so it was also really sad."

"Aww!" the audience and the announcer synchronized. "How unfortunate. I'm very sorry to hear that. I hope you better luck in the future."

Die jumped out of the chair and ran to look for the jeans he had worn that day.

After the interview was over the band had headed over to the studio to grab their things, then headed home. Reita was grabbing his bass when his phone rang. He looked at the number that he didn't know, but shrugged and answered it anyways. "Hello?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were in a famous band?"That voice made the blonde's heart speed up.

"You never asked."

Die laughed. "I saw the interview today. Did I really hurt you that bad?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant to hurt you. That was never my intention. However, these past few days, I've been thinking how much fun that was. I really would like to do it again. With you preferably. I'd also like to talk about something."

Reita flushed. "Re-really?"

"Yeah, to be honest, I can't stop thinking about that night."

"Me either." The blonde mumbled.

Die smiled. "Want to meet up at the same park?"

Reita smiled as well. "What time?"


	2. Part 2

Uruha smiled as he looked at his friend in the bathroom mirror. The blonde was humming as he played with his hair a bit and fixed his makeup again. The brunette rolled his eyes as he pushed himself from the wall.

"You almost done?"

Reita turned with a quizzical expression. "What?"

"You've been touching up for ten minutes now. We have to get back to band practice in five minutes."

"Oh yeah." He mumbled with a faint blush. "I forgot."

The guitarist smiled as he patted his friend's back. "He really makes you happy, doesn't he?"

"Yeah." He mumbled. "Let's go."

Uruha shook his head with a smile as his friend blushed with embarrassment. The brunette was happy for him though. Reita has been so much happier the past couple of months because he was dating the guitarist of Dir en grey. Die has helped the blonde out a lot, whether the two realized it or not. He scratched his head and smiled as he walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the studio. He walked in to find Reita smiling as he texted on the phone and bit his bottom lip. Uruha sat on the couch and crossed his legs.

"Something going on?"

Reita looked up, not losing his smile. "Yeah. Die wants to go out again tonight right after practice."

"Oh? You to have been going out a lot. Anything else happen?" He asked suggestively.

The blonde face grew bright red. "Th-that's none of your business." He stuttered, making his friend laugh.

"Ok fuckers, let's get started!" Aoi shouted as he walked in. Uruha rolled his eyes and got up as Reita finished his text.

Kyo growled as he walked over and smacked his papers across the back of his guitarist's head. The brunette flinched before he glared at his singer only to get one back. "What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be helping us practice, instead you're standing there like a girl texting her boyfriend."

"Hey! None of you guys are working anyways, so what's wrong with me texting?"

"We're supposed to be practicing and it would help if you wouldn't act like nothing is going on." Kyo raised his voice, but the brunette just rolled his eyes and continued what he was doing.

"Who are you talking to?" Toshiya asked as he leaned on Die's back earning a groan.

"None of you business."

"Oh?"

"Would you two stop so we can get to work." Their vocalist growled. The bassist took this opportunity to snatch his band mate's phone.

"Hey!" Die yelped as he went after it.

"I can't wait to see you tonight. Don't worry, you're sexy in anything you wear. Ah! Die has a girlfriend!" Toshiya laughed but yelped when his friend launched at him. Before he could attack the bassist though, Kyo jumped on him, taking him down to the floor.

"Add to it!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Kaoru help me!" The short man yelped as Die started getting up. Their leader, finding this to all to be too amusing, got up and sat on his friend along with Kyo.

"How does this sound guys?" Toshiya announced. "I can't wait to see you tonight. Don't worry, you're sexy in anything you wear. Though I'm hope we can go to my place afterwards and have a nice evening of me ravishing you. I also want to try something new. Something with toys."

"Oh my god don't you dare!" Die yelled.

"Send it!"Kyo laughed.

"Sent." The bassist giggled as he pushed the button. Die's face grew red as he lifted himself and threw his friends off his back. He jumped to his feet and stomped to his band mate. He gripped the brunette's shirt and was ready to punch him when his phone started going off. They all looked at the device for a moment before Die quickly snatched it from the hand. He hit the button just in time to answer it.

"H-hello?"

"Um…Die." Reita's voice was quiet, almost nervous sounding.

"Listen about the text, I didn't send that. My jackass friends did. I'm really sorry."

"Oh."

The brunette heard the disappointment in his lover's voice and glared at his friends before walking out of the room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just…kind of embarrassed is all."

Die smiled as he picture the blonde all red faced. "We could still do it. Without the toys of course, but I don't mind ravishing you after we get done at the club."

Reita laughed. "I wouldn't mind that."

"Good because I intend on doing just that."

"I can't wait."

"I'll be picking you up around eight."

"I'll be waiting."

"Bye." Die sighed.

"Goodbye."

The brunette closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He turned with a smile on his face, but it changed to a frown when he saw his band mates peeking their heads through the door. He glared at them as he headed back in.

Reita packed up his bass and looked at the clock only to smile. He grabbed his suitcase and went past his friends, who were cleaning the room up, down to the bathroom. He sat the bag down and started playing with his hair and touching up his makeup. He pulled out his white tank top that cut off above his belly button and quickly changed into it, then he changed into a clean pair of baggy pants. As he put on some deodorant, the bathroom door opened and Ruki walked in. The short vocalist smiled as the door closed it behind him.

"You look good."

"Thanks." The blonde whispered as he grabbed a thin black jacket and slipped it on. Reita rubbed his blonde hair then looked at his body in the mirror. "I'm happy."

"We can tell and we're relieved. We were worried when you kept going out and sleeping with random people."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"We know and it's ok." Ruki patted his friend's back. "We're happy for you. Now you look great, so go out and have fun!"

The bassist laughed, but before he could say anything else, his ringtone started going off. He smiled when he saw the name and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey sexy." Die said. "What are you doing right now?"

"Talking to Ruki."

"Well, when you get done, I'm down here waiting for you."

"Oh, I'll be there in a minute then."

"Take your time."

Reita smiled. "Alright. See you in a bit." He closed the phone and smiled at his friend. "He's waiting downstairs."

"Go on then."

"What about the studio?"

"Don't worry. We'll deal with it."

Reita hugged his friend before he ran out of the bathroom and down the hall. Ruki smiled as he grabbed his friend's bag and headed back to the studio to help out.

The blonde slipped out of the building and spotted his boyfriend's car. He looked around for cars before he jogged across the parking lot to the car and opened it up. He slipped in and leaned over to catch Die's soft lips. The guitarist rubbed Reita's cheek as he pushed into the kiss. They pulled away and smiled as Reita sat in the seat.

"Good day?"

"Yeah. I couldn't wait for tonight."

Die laughed as he started the car up and pulled out. "You're always so excited when we go out."

"Of course I am. It's a night I get to spend with you."

The brunette smiled as he gripped his lover's hand. "Let's get going then."

They pulled up at club a half an hour later and parked the car. Die gripped the blonde's hand and walked up to the door together where he handed the bouncer money for each of them. They immediately walked to an open booth and sat down together. A waitress came by to them and smiled.

"Reita, it's been a while." She smiled. "The usual for you?"

"Yes please and a beer for him."

"I'll be right back with that." She smiled as she walked away. Die raised a brow and rubbed his lover's back.

"I didn't know you came here."

Reita scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. I use to a lot before we got together."

"You say that at about every place we go to." The brunette huffed. "Are we going to see people hitting on you here too?"

His lover looked down with a sad expression, but he took a breath and crawled over Die's body. He sat on his lover's hips, the table forced them to press more together. Reita let his jacket fall off his shoulders and he tossed it onto the table before he gripped the guitarist's shoulders. "All of this, everything you see right now," He moved his hands down to get his lover to grip his hips. "Everything that you're touching, belongs to you. My body, my heart, and my love is yours. I want you to remember that."

The brunette sighed as he placed his head on Reita's chest. "I care about you, but I'm just so tired of it all."

"aww." They looked up the waitress putting down a beer and a glass full of a blue liquid. "I'll leave you alone then."

They sighed as Reita moved off his lover and sat properly. They waited for her to leave before they picked up their drinks. The blonde took a big gulp of his while Die sipped his beer. The brunette raised a brow. "What are you drinking?"

"Adios mother fucker."

"What?"

"That's what it's called." The blonde shrugged taking another drink.

"And here I thought you were a beer guy."

"I am, but this place makes these things so fucking good. Here try."

Die took the straw and had a sip. "What the fuck? Are you trying to get hammered?"

"No. This is probably all I'm going to drink."

Die sighed as he continued sip his beer. They sat there just sipping their drinks as people moved all around them, dancing to the clubs' heavy beats and sounds. Reita kept looking at his lover in the corner of his eye then back down to his almost empty drink. Previous insecurities coming back into his head as well as guilt. He started scratching his arms as he thought about all the different men he's slept with and all the time he's wasted. He felt so dirty now, but he tried his best to put it behind him and be happy, but sometimes it was hard. He felt like a used item that's been tossed around. As these thoughts ran through his head, he instinctively leaned onto his boyfriend's shoulder. Die wrapped his arm around the blonde's body. Reita looked up and gently kissed his lover's neck.

"Want to dance?" Die asked with a smiled. "Let me show what I have so everyone knows what not to touch."

"I couldn't agree more." Reita whispered and slipped out of the booth. He waited for the brunette to slide out as well before they headed to the dance floor. As they moved to the middle, Die caught several guys taking long glances of Reita. He glared at them as he and his lover stopped to start dancing. Reita shaking his hips and pressed up against the brunette. Die spotted the men coming closer and he knew what was going through their heads. They think they can still his meat, but he won't allow it. He needed to show possession and he needed to show it now. He latched his lips on Reita's pale neck as he grinded against him. The blonde gasped when he felt his lover's hand going into his shirt and start rubbing his nipple. He threw his head back as Die's other hands rubbed his stomach and started slipping into his pants. The blonde moaned and bucked his hips as he gripped the limp flesh inside.

"Die." He whispered, "So good."

Die moved from the neck and saw the men backing off so he removed his hand, making his lover whimper. He kissed Reita's neck, up to his and whispered. "Not here. Later, when we get back ok. I can't let these people see what belongs to me. That includes your face when you orgasm."

The blonde blushed but smiled. "That's reasonable I guess, but we better get off the dance floor before I get too horny to help it."

Die gripped his hand and led him off to their booth where he sat down, but Reita stayed up. "What are you doing?"

"I'll go get us some more beer. Our waitress is a little busy with her boyfriend."Reita nodded over to her sitting in some guys lap then walked off. Die watched him walk up to the bar and lean on it, sticking his butt out. Reita wiggled his hips as he talked to the bartender then he looked back at the brunette and winked. As two beers were sat in front of him, a young man walked up to the blonde. His body showed how much he worked out, his spiked gel hair stuck straight up, and his height was more than most Japanese men.

"Rei."

The bassist turned and saw his old friend. "Sadao? Is that you?"

"Yeah." The taller man laughed. "I'm surprised you remembered me."

"It's been so long, but it's hard to forget you."

"It is hard to forget me, especially how good I made you feel in bed." He made Reita blush, but the blonde stepped back when he moved closer. "That hurts."

"Yeah well I'm not interested."

Sadao rubbed his hand down the blonde's arm and pressed up against him. "How are you not interested in me now? When the past, I don't know, six or seven times we met, you were more than interested."

"Please stop." He whispered.

The brunette smiled as he swiped some hair out of his face and rubbed his cheek. "Why don't you come back to my place tonight? Remember all the fun we had. How hard I made you orgasm. I'll make you feel like you're in heaven again."

Reita gasped as he felt the Sadao feeling his body up. "No." He whimpered when he felt the hand grip between his legs.

"You know you want it."

Die felt his body heat up with anger when he saw the tall man touching his lover and he jumped to his feet when saw the guy pushing up against him. He stomped over to them as the guy started moving hair out of the blonde's face and rubbing his body. As he moved closer he felt his heart ache as he saw Reita reacting in the man's grasp. The bassist squeezed his eyes shut as he gasped and Sadao took this chance to lean down and kiss him. Reita's eyes opened up and he pushed the man away. He raised his hand to slap him, but Die gripped the taller one's arm and turned him. Their eyes looked straight into each other as they stood at equal height.

"_Never touch him again!"_ The brunette growled.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My boyfriend." Reita said slapping the man across the face. "Never touch me again. Don't even come near me!"

Die pushed him back before he glared at his lover. Before the blonde could say anything, he was being dragged away by the guitarist.

He winced from the strong grip as they made their way outside the club. He started stumbling from his lover's speed. "D-Die, what about the bill."

"I left enough on the table." He grumbled.

"Die, please stop. You're hurting me."

"shut up."

"I'm sorry!" the blonde pulled away from his lover. "I'm sorry that he showed up ok."

"Let's not talk here." He said seeing people looking at the two of them. He walked past the bassist and unlocked his car. Reita sighed and followed his lover into the car and got in.

The drive there was an eerily silent and it made the blonde shiver. He couldn't help but feel scared. He never felt so much guilt, even before was a lighter version of it, but now he felt like he betrayed his lover. He closed his eyes and hugged himself. 'He must hate me now. He's probably disgusted in dating a whore.'

Die glanced over at the blonde, but kept his eyes mainly on the road. He was pissed more than anything, who wouldn't be though? He witnessed his boyfriend getting off from another guy and got kissed by him. Sure Reita pushed him away, but he got off on it. Die was seriously contemplating this relationship they had. He stepped on the brakes as he turned into the apartment complex. He went into the garage and parked in his spot. They waited in silence for a moment, but Die finally stepped put. The blonde looked sadly at the door before stepping out as well. They walked into the building and rode the elevator in complete silence. It wasn't until they got into the apartment that Reita spoke.

"I'm sorry. That man—"

"I've had enough." Die whispered, but then spoke louder. "I've had enough of all of this. Where ever we go, no matter if it's a bar, club, or restaurant, there is always someone who's hitting on you! There is always a guy trying to get into your pants or some guy asking you for a one night stand! Damn it Rei! I knew slept around before, but how many guys did you sleep with?"

The blonde kept his eyes on the floor. "I…"

"You can't answer that can you?" Die hit his thighs with his hands. "I can't take it anymore."

"No. Die please." Reita finally looked up, but was about to start crying. "We don't have to go out to clubs anymore. We can hang out here or at my place. Please don't do this."

"I got into this relationship because I cared for you. This was the first relationship I had with another man. It's worse than dating a woman because of all this crap! I am sick and tired of men touching you! _I'm tired of you flirting back with them when I'm sitting right there. I don't care if you were being nice, you need to realize that we're supposed to be a couple! You're not doing anymore one night stands!"_

Reita sniffled, unable stop the tears running down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry."

"Is that all you can say? 'I'm sorry' is all you've said this entire conversation."

"I don't know what else to say." He whimpered. "I know I made a mistake. I know that…my body isn't top prize, but I…"

Die sighed when the blonde couldn't finish the sentence. "I think this has gone on long enough."

"No, _please no!"_ The blonde cried. "_I'm begging you! Please Die don't do this. I'll try harder! I'll work harder. Please I've never been so happy."_

"You might be, but what about me? I'm sick of you only thinking of yourself! It's over Rei!"

Reita felt something inside his chest break. He gripped his chest and stepped back. "Over…just like always. It's over." He whimpered.

Die couldn't look at the blonde anymore and turned towards the wall. "I'll call you a cab."

"Don't bother." Reita said. He wiped his cheeks as he grabbed his shoes, but more ran down as he opened the door and ran out. The guitarist punched the wall and glared daggers at the door. The blonde leaving that way was all too familiar to him. He ran his fingers through his hair and went into his room, slamming the door.

Dark days followed for both men and even though they tried to move forward, their friend's could see how bad things have gotten. Ruki and the others were worried seeing Reita coming in every morning for the next week smelling like alcohol, sex, and coming in with hangovers. It wasn't healthy at all for the bassist. They tried talking to him, but he would just blow them off and say everything was fine when it wasn't. Die was no different except he wasn't having sex all the time. At first his band mates joked around about it, but they soon realized how serious it was. The guitarist wasn't really eating and was coming in late smelling like beer. The brunette really didn't talk much about it and suddenly he's acting like nothing happened at all. He walked with all smiles and even ate lunch with the group. When they asked him about it, he just shrugged and said it was time to move on. So practice went on as usual and even went on late into the night.

Reita was at his favorite bar sipping his favorite blue drink. He's been here for three hours and he was still working on his first round. He sighed, he really didn't feel like getting drunk and certainly didn't feel like getting laid. Nothing felt as good as when he was with Die. He wasn't talking about bed wise because even though the guitarist wasn't the biggest he had, he felt absolutely amazing with him. Even when they were just hanging out, Reita felt the best, the happiest, the warmest when he was with Die. He sighed as he looked to the side, but a clanking glass caught his attention. A fresh blue 'adios mother fucker' was sitting in front of him. He looked up at the waiter with a raised brow.

"Yours got watered down. Besides, a friend of yours bought it for you. He said as an apology." He pointed over at the bar. Reita looked over to see Sadao waving at him. The blonde sighed as he took a drink of it. The taller man smiled as he continued to watch the blonde down the drink. Reita sighed as he pushed the empty glass away and rubbed his eyes. His mind was still circling Die and what had happened. He was still thinking about how he was disgusted with himself and how he hurt the guitarist instead of making him happy. He sniffled as he rubbed his eyes again and looked around. His head was swimming and everything started to spin. He reached out for his glass and looked inside it to see it completely empty. He knew something wasn't right. He stood up, grabbing the table as the world spun. He looked back to see Sadao standing up and starting to walk over with two guys behind him. He whimpered as he rushed to the bathroom. He didn't care who he bumped into or if he stumbled, he had to get to safety. He got into the bathroom and into an open stall. He slammed it shut and locked it before sliding down to the floor. He pulled out his phone, almost dropping it as he dialed the first number on his mind.

Die and Kaoru were sitting in chairs in front of each other, playing a song together. They were almost done when a string on Die's guitar snapped. He sighed as he sat it to the side and moved to get another string from his case. He started restringing it when he saw Kaoru putting his guitar in his case.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's call it a night."

"We should play a few more songs."

"Die, you're not concentrating. Your mind has been in a different place for the past couple of days. You need to settle whatever is going on."

The brunette shook his head. "I have."

"No you haven't. We've all seen it. You are acting different. Drinking all the time, napping on breaks and calling out his name all the time. Whatever happened is haunting you and you need to get in control. I'll give you a few days. Use them well." With that, the leader grabbed his case and walked out of the studio. Die ran his fingers through his hair before he packed up his stuff. He grabbed his bag and pulled out his phone. He clenched it when he saw the missed calls and voicemails on it. He knew who called by the ringtone and turned on vibrate when it went off earlier that night.

He sighed and flipped it open to hit the button to listen. A woman's voice spoke up like normal. "You have three new messages. First unheard message : Die," It was Reita. "I don't feel so good. I know it sounds like it, but I'm not drunk. I only had one tonight. I'm at Blue Sapphire. Please come and get me.' Next unheard message 'Die, please come and get meh. I don't feel…everything is spinning. They're knocking. Soh much. Sadao bought me… drink. Please, please come get me. I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up. I'm sorry I'm so dirty. I'm sorry I slept with so many guys. Please, I need you.' Next unheard message. 'Um…fuucl. Meh diel sa heme diesss. Close the door" A new voice, making Die jump to his feet. "Shit he called someone."

The phone call ended making the guitarist look at the phone. He didn't wait another second before he grabbed his things and ran down to his car.

He pulled up to the club, the same one that he last went to with Reita before they broke up. He got out of the car and ran up to the door. Tonight was really busy though and has a line down the side of the building. He ran straight up to the front, only for a bouncer stand in his way.

"Back of the line."

"Please, my friend is in there in the bathroom. He's…I don't know drunk but he called me and it sounded like someone drugged him. All I'm asking is to let me in and let me get him. You can have someone come with me, but please, he needs help."

The bouncer looked at his partner. "I'll be right back. Come on."

Die was relieved when he was allowed in. They went straight to the bathroom. There were several guys inside using it of course, but Die went knocking on the stall doors. He opened them one by one and he tried the fifth one. It hit something within a few inches. He peeked his head inside and felt his heart break. He felt anger welt up inside him. Anger for whoever did this and anger for himself for not coming sooner. The blonde was laying naked on the floor, his legs left spread open, and his clothes off in one corner. He knelt by Reita's body and carefully lifted it up into his arms. The bouncer emptied the bathroom and called the police. Die held Reita's body and grabbed his clothes. He tried his best to get the blonde dressed, but he started crying. His body shook as he held the bassist's body.

Reita opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. He looked around the room only to find his ex sitting in a chair by him. He set up, only to flinch in pain from his lower region. He rubbed his head trying to remember last night, but it was all just one big blank. He grabbed the brunette's arm and shook it, waking him up.

Die sat forward and grabbed the blonde's hand. "Reita. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. What happened?"

"You called me last night." The guitarist moved sit on the bed and squeezed Reita's hand. "You were drugged and…you were r-raped."

The bassist gasped and tears instantly rolled down his cheeks. He pulled his body away and curled up against the headboard. "Please don't touch me."

Die moved closer and pulled him into a hug, but was pushed back. "Rei…"

"I'm dirty! I've always been dirty, but now…now I really am disgusting."

The brunette pulled him into another hug and this time he wouldn't let go. "You're not dirty. You were never dirty. You were always special to me and you still are. I'm sorry I hurt you. I am so sorry. I hope you'll forgive me."

Reita started crying on the guitarist's shoulder. "don't let me go. Please don't ever let me go."

"Never. I won't do it again. I won't hurt ever again, I swear."

"Promise?" Reita sniffled.

"I promise."

"My body hurts."

Die moved away, but smiled. "Let's get you out of here. If you're comfortable with it, I'll stay with you to help you until you're better."

"Die?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

The brunette froze, not taking his eyes off the blonde. "I don't want to lie. I think I am falling in love with you."

Reita smiled. "I love you. I want you to be happy. So if you don't love me, you can leave. I won't hold you to stay with me."

"I do love you." Die held the blonde's cheeks. "I want to stay with you."

Reita moved against his lover and hugged him. "Take me home."


End file.
